otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Bloodlines
Thomas = | |ProfilePic = ThomasProfile.png|CharacterName = Thomas Durrance|Sigil = |Height = 6'3"|Weight = 188|HairColor = Dirty Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Month = ??|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 21|Birthplace = California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = 7th Gen Vampire|Flavor = "You'll never be too old to die young."|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Thomas, being of the Toreador Bloodline, is especially empathetic compared to vampires of other Bloodlines. This makes him especially attracted to things he deems beautiful, and can become entranced by that beauty.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|Power Effect 2 = Thomas can cause an individual to become partially entranced by him, impairing their judgement, and causing them to agree with what he says or tells them to do more easily. The weaker-willed the person, the more he can trick them into doing for him. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Discipline|Power Effect 3 = Thomas can raise one of his five primary sense to superhuman levels.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Blood Power|Power Effect 4 = Thomas can confer supernatural speed, agility, and dexterity to his movements at the cost of using up his blood supply.}} |Notes Content = *Despite being something of a local celebrity, Thomas is quite mysterious, even to the media. He keeps much of his social life a secret, and due to being a vampire, is never seen during the day. *He's on the run from both the Carmondies and from the Camarilla. **He's on the run from the Carmondies due to knowing or having access to some for of information that would help against the vampires in the L.A. area. Natalya was after this same information when she met up with him at the Flagship. **The Camarilla are after him for a similar reason, but had no political ability to take him in, that is, until he sired Fred. *His combination of good looks and abilities made it easy to seduce Fred and by extension, turn her into a Vampire. *Even though he's a vampire, he's not that old, being around the age of 30. **Despite his young age, he's somehow gained a great deal of pull in L.A.'s Vampire society over the decade, which makes him dangerous to the Camarilla. *It's entirely likely that Fred's singing seduced him, and he has fallen for her.}}}} |-|Vanessa = | |ProfilePic = VanessaProfile.png|CharacterName = Vanessa Lord|Sigil = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Green|Month = ??|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 25-30|Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = 6th Gen Vampire|PowerSource = |Flavor = She walks upon a carpet of blood and broken hearts.|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Vanessa, being of the Toreador Bloodline, is especially empathetic compared to vampires of other Bloodlines. This makes her especially attracted to things she deems beautiful, and can become entranced by that beauty.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|Power Effect 2 = Vanessa can charm someone to become obsessed with pleasing her, causing them to perform any action she asks of them, so long as it doesn't result in harm or death. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Discipline|Power Effect 3 = Vanessa can raise one of her five primary senses to superhuman levels. She's tempered this ability so well that it allows her to tell when someone is lying to her, unless they don't know they're lying or have the ability to control their heartbeat when lying.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Blood Power|Power Effect 4 = Vanessa can confer extreme supernatural speed, agility, and dexterity to her movements at the cost of using up her blood supply. She can move so quickly that she can dodge bullets.}} |Notes Content = *The Primogen of the Toreador in the L.A. area, making her their representative to the Camarilla and the leader of the Bloodline. She's also loosely affiliated with the Anarchs as she's lived in the Santa Monica area longer than the Camarilla has been there. She's also likely the oldest Toreador vampire in the area. *She's extremely arrogant and can be very pretentious. She feels that she has authority on art and taste, and that most others are simply too close-minded, stupid, or blind to know any better. *A socialite and fashion-minded individual. She's never worked a day in her life, and constantly makes money off of others through various methods. Despite this, she's respected as an authority on models, high-class fashion, and art. *She and Thomas were married after he became a model and his career took off. Soon afterwards she him, wanting to preserve his youth forever. **It's very likely that she used her power of to seduce him into marrying her. *Despite her attitude, Thomas has a way of looking up to her, though in recent years this has dwindled quite a bit. He may still have some reserved feelings for her. *She refuses to get her hands dirty in most cases, and will avoid openly fighting at all costs, however if she does engage in a fight she's particularly brutal, especially for a Toreador. *Some vampires claim that she was a witch before she was . The likelyhood of this is dubious.}}}} |-|Feliks = | |ProfilePic = FeliksProfile.png|CharacterName = Feliks|Flavor = "I am not beautiful I guess."|Month = July|Day = 26th|Year = 1974|CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 24|Birthplace = ????, ????|Nationality = Polish|Role = Supporting Character|Species = 15th Gen Vampire|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = Bruno Mars - Voices in my Head|Height = 5'8"|Weight = 105|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Sigil = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = The curse may be weak within him but Feliks still hears "voices". He has no control over them.}} |Notes Content = *Moved into Marcus's apartment after his death. *Had a girlfriend he cared very much for and believes one day she'll come back to him. *Used to be friends with Thomas or so he says. *Because both his parents smoked he easily got addicted to cigarettes. *Only drinks blood from women. **No exceptions. }}}} |-|Ardy = | |ProfilePic = .png|CharacterName = Ardy Fores|Flavor = Two heads are better than one.|Month = ??|Day = ??|Year = 1790|CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 19|Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = Unknown|Role = Supporting Character|Species = 5th Gen Vampires|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = x2|Theme = The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 76|HairColor = Dirty Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Sigil = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Dominate is a Discipline that overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. }} |Notes Content = *A young looking Ventrue vampire with a mind so powerful that he was able to completely dominate his brother's mind, effectively allowing him to have total control of a second vampire body identical to his own. **Despite looking nearly identical, they're not twin brothers. *He is both feared and respected in the vampire community and is quite famous for quite literally having two bodies as well as being one of the youngest appearing Princes. *Not much is known about his younger brother and anyone that searches for records will find they have all vanished. *It's speculated that the two brothers were born in Europe but no one can be certain. *Much of his business work is done by others, more specifically much older adults that he controls. *Everyone refers to him as Ardy Fores, no matter which brother they're speaking to. *His young appearance is sometimes brought up by newer vampires but the subject is usually dropped when they find out he's over 200 years old. *His discipline is rumored to be the most powerful of all Ventrue vampires when the two brothers are together. }}}}